What Used To Be
by Oh-Dearie-Dear
Summary: This is something super random I wrote on my phone since my laptop is dead. Not like battery-dead, but dead-dead. Unfortunately. Anyway, here is What Used To Be. (Read end notes to help me gain back my writing flow.)
1. Chapter 1

His head pounds as the human in him and the Dark One bicker like children. Except, there's no words, just voices. Aimless voices that taunt him without really taunting. But he knows what they're saying - he always does, even without words. They yell and they scream, and sometimes they cry. Sometimes they whimper and whine, or maybe that's just him. He can't really tell anymore.

He's curled in a corner, bloody hands pressed into his ears. He's rocking back and forth, and his leg is tapping the ground in frantic rhythm. His words aren't words, but shakey noises. Anything - _anything_ \- to drown out the sounds.

It's cold where he is, and the human in him shivers internally. Not externally, because Dark Ones don't shiver. Dark Ones don't get cold. Or hot. _Nothing_.

But humans _do_ get cold, he has to remind himself that. But he's not human. But he _is_. At least he used to be. Now, he's nothing. He _feels_ nothing, he _eats_ nothing, he _breathes_ nothing. It's all _nothing_. _He's_ nothing.

No, he's weak. But he's not. Not anymore. Now, he's _powerful_. Magic courses through his veins and boils his blood. It _hurts_. It _stings_. No, it doesn't. It's good. It means power.

Power is what he wants. But he wants his _son_. But he needs power to _get_ his son. He needs power. He _wants_ power. He craves it. It's his, it's _all_ his.

What used to be Rumplestiltskin, is now a memory. A distant memory, in the back of his mind, used to fuel the power within him.

It's dark and musty, the walls moldy and crumbly. This place could collapse at any moment. He could _die_. No, he _can't_. Dark Ones don't die.

Dark Ones don't do anything. And yet, they do _everything_.

_**I'm lacking serious inspiration at the moment, so if any of you have any one shot ideas (you can be as vauge or as specific as you like), I'd really appreicate it if you'd pm me or comment. I need to get my flow back, before I go on to continue Morliaty (which, no, I have not abandoned). Thanks to all of you!**_


	2. BLACK LIVES FUCKING MATTER

I can't believe this is considered "political" or "controversial", but let me another decent soul to remind you that BLACK LIVES MATTER. It's absolutely disgusting to me how this is even debatable. How? _How? _And for all of you assholes screaming "all lives matter", y'all don't give a flying fuck about all lives. If you did, even in the slightest, you'd scream black lives matter right with me. The hypocrisy is hilarious as it is disturbing. "Blue lives matter" Literally go fuck yourself with a cactus. I'm so done with conservatives and their hypocrisy. This entire fanfic is about hypocrisy and brainwashing, and while it's fictional and NO WHERE NEAR THE SAME THING, please leave my page and get off of my fanfic. If you don't scream black lives matter, if you don't sign petitions, if you dont do your part in educating the people around you who are racist and ignorant, get away from my fanfic, and don't come back until you've thoroughly checked yourself and gained decent empathy.

As someone who is white and privileged, I am so fucking ashamed of what my ancestors have done to black people and people of color. You all deserve so much more. I'm so fucking sorry about how society has silenced you, how they've dealt with racial matters, and how they continue to profit off of your oppression. It's wrong. There is no excuse, no justification. It's wrong, and I hope you know that I stand with you. I will continue to speak up to my racist relatives, I will continue to sign petitions, and I will continue to fight for you in whatever means I can.

And to those of you who are white and gain from this, USE YOUR VOICE! We would be NO WHERE without the help of our brothers and sister of color. Stand up for them! Use the white privilege you have for good! And for the love of God, acknowledge your privilege. Acknowledge that everything is made for you, and that while you may struggle, your struggle isn't because of the color of your skin. And when speaking up, don't silence people of color in the process. Instead, give them the space to express their oppression.

And a little reminder, it is not any person of color's job to educate you. Do your own fucking research. I have, and I've learned far more than I ever have from our white-washed school system! If I have and can check myself and do my own research, guess what? You can, too! It is a privilege to learn about racism instead of experiencing it.

It is not your job to educate anyone, but if any POC want to comment and talk about their experiences, please feel free. This comment section is left to all of you if you want to. I hope all of you stay safe, and know that we will not let this continue. Our generation (gen z) is awake and powerful. We will fight for you, and we won't stop until justice is served.

Hate will be deleted. I will not be tolerating any bullshit. Respectful questions are fine, and I will answer them if I feel I can. But there is no excuse to be ignorant, not in 2020. If you're ignorant now, you choose to be.

"No justice, no peace."


End file.
